The invention relates generally to hair curlers and methods for creating a hairdo, and or particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for creating wave-styled hairdos.
Hairstyles have long been associated with defining individuality and expressing personality. Accordingly, many people go to great lengths of time and expense to create the xe2x80x9cperfectxe2x80x9d hairdo. To achieve the perfect hairdo individuals employ a number of hair styling devices and hair styling techniques.
One popular hairstyle is a waved hairstyle, which is well known in the hair styling arts. To achieve a waved hairdo, one must wrap hair and curl it around a curler, typically from the bottom of the hair to the scalp. Accordingly, for particularly long hair, the hair that is wrapped around the curler first is packed closest to the curler and surrounded by hair that is closer to the scalp. Unfortunately, when wrapped in this manner, as the hair dries, the bottom portion of the hair remains wet longer than the hair closest to the scalp. Accordingly, if a hair dryer is used to dry the hair, the hair closest to the scalp dries out, splits, xe2x80x9cfrizziesxe2x80x9d, and is otherwise damaged before the bottom portion of the hair can dry. This is even a problem when hair is not left under a dryer. Furthermore, wrapping hair around a single curler and rolling the curler toward the scalp creates a spiral curl rather than a wave. The spiral curl is particularly difficult to hold in place. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have devices and methods for creating waved-style hairdos that promote fast drying, allow flexibility in styling decisions, and are easier to hold in place. The invention provides such devices and methods as defined in the claims.
The invention provides technical advantages as a hair-wave device, and as a method for creating a wave-style hairdo. The hair-wave device generally includes a support structure that is capable of supporting a number of styling tools. The styling tools are typically located generally parallel with each other (such that they may appear to be side by side or one below the other). Typically, the support structure is a semi rigid body that has an environmentally resilient coat, and will typically take on an S-shape, a ladder-shape, or a tooth-shape. The styling tools are typically made of an air permeable material such as foam, or a mesh, and are generally cylindrical in shape. Although generally cylindrical, each styling tool may have a circular, oval, polygonal, or other cross sectional shape. In addition, depending on the type of hairdo desired, styling tools of different shapes and sizes may be placed on a single support structure.
In another embodiment the invention is a method for creating a wave styled hairdo. The method generally includes the acts of wetting hair, weaving the wetted hair through a hair-wave device, and then allowing the hair to dry or either drying the hair. Of course, it should be understood that other embodiments of the invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and that similar results achieved by the invention may be achieved in a not dissimilar manner. Accordingly, the scope of the invention is limited only by the claims.